


Miss. Cobblepot

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Oswald´s sister who plays piano at his club and Victor is assigned to be your bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss. Cobblepot

The stage in front of you looked so big, so intimidating as you looked up on it. But not as intimidating as your brother’s bodyguard leaning against the wall and glaring at you. You wondered though, about your brother’s need for a bodyguard. Oswald was just a club owner. Right?

Victor was angry. You could tell that. Angry being forced to watch over you.   
You hated what you needed to ask of him, but you had no other choice.

“Uhm…could you help me please?”

Victor frowned at you, “What?”

You laughed nervously, “Oswald has declined to install a ramp to the stage, so…I could use a little help.” You pointed at your legs in your wheelchair.

Victor stared intensely at your legs before letting out an irritated huff as he walked up to you. He lifted you up without as much as a word and you wrapped your arms around his neck for support.

Victor was amazed by how light and fragile you felt in his arms.

You kept your gaze locked on his dark eyes. _Such beautiful eyes._

Victor didn’t even shot a glance over at you. His eyes was fixated on his target. The piano on stage. Once he was there, he put you down on the seat and you gave him a warm smile.

“Thank you Victor.”

He only huffed again and returned to his place by the wall.

You started playing, but the piano keys didn’t follow your will at all today and you sighed heavily when you missed yet another note. You closed your eyes and tried to gather your thoughts but it was proven impossible with Victor’s gaze burning into your back.

“Must you stare at me like that?” you asked and looked irritated back at him. Victor was standing against the wall across the empty club with his arms crossed, looking quite irritated himself.

“Penguin told me to keep an eye on you miss. So…I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“I don’t think that my brother meant it quite that literally.” you answered and started playing again, “Besides, I think he meant when I perform, not when I practice. It’s not like there is anyone around now to threaten me.”

“Yeah? Well…he wasn’t that specific, so…” he said dully.

You sighed once more, “Fine,” you muttered and tried to focus on your playing.

Victor studied your fingers while they danced over the piano keys. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he actually enjoyed watching you play. It was soothing to his soul, hearing those beautiful symphonies your hands could produce.

Over the next few days, you grew accustomed to having Victor around and actually enjoyed his company. On the second day you’d initiated a conversation by asking a few simple questions and he answered them, in his own kind of way, with a ‘Yes’ and a ‘No’ or just a short nod. Victor wasn’t really the talking type.

For each day he came closer and closer to you though, and soon he was sitting next to you while you were playing, studying your hands as they moved over the piano keys. Victor couldn’t help it, but he’d fallen for you.

“Have you always played?”

Victor’s softly spoken question surprised you and your fingers stopped moving. It was the first question coming from his lips and you turned your head to look at him and smiled.  
Victor had never seen such a beautiful smile.

“For as long as I can remember anyway. Mother used to play for us when we were kids…and she taught us how to play.” you said dreamy, thinking back at the simpler times. When it was you, Oswald and mother. Victor looked skeptically at you and you giggled.

“Yes, Oswald can play a little too.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Why?” You studied his face as you waited for his answer. His sharp features was so captivating to you, it was like looking at one of those old marble statues. So perfect, so flawless.

“I wouldn’t think Penguin has the patience for it, you know?”

You giggled at that. Yes, your brother had quite the temper.

Victor studied your face in amazement when you laughed that wonderful laugh of yours.

How could anyone be so beautiful?

You stopped laughing when you met Victor’s dark gaze. The two of you kept staring at each other, your gaze frozen in an endless loop, out of time and space. Your breathing got caught in your throat, there was no need to breath in this timeless vacuum.

Finally time started moving again as Victor’s gaze dropped to your soft, slightly parted pink lips. He looked up at you again as if to ask you if it was okay. Okay for him to kiss you. Your gaze fell upon his lips and that was all the answer Victor needed.

When you looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening.

For a moment, you thought maybe he was angry, but before you could ponder it further, he yanked you to him and covered your mouth with his in a hungry kiss. You responded immediately, surprising yourself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than you could have imagined. Victor tasted your lips tentatively with his tongue, and you opened your mouth with a low moan. He tasted of whiskey and something else, something undefined.

Victor cupped your cheeks and you closed your eyes as you leaned in to deepen the kiss, your hands resting on his chest. The smell of the leather gloves he used to wear filled up your entire being, intoxicated you. You couldn’t help but wonder if Victor’s heart was beating as fast as yours, or if he was feeling anything akin to the hot fire of desire that had settled in your belly.

When Victor’s lips left yours, you missed them instantly. But the smile that met you instead, filled you with more warmth than anything. His hands were still on your cheeks as he leaned his forehead against yours.

“So, I guess Penguin will regret making me watch over you.” he said with a grin. You smiled back at him.

Yes, Victor knew your brother very well.


End file.
